Some phone, Internet, television, and/or data services may rely upon a customer premises equipment or customer provided equipment (“CPE”) device such as an antenna, a satellite dish, a gateway, a router, or the like. During installations, upgrades, and/or at other times, a service provider or other entity may install the CPE and/or components thereof at a location such as a home, office, venue, outdoor area, or the like. If the CPE relies upon wirelessly transmitted signals (e.g., radio signals, television signals, data signals, radio frequency (“RF”) signals, or the like), the installation location of the CPE may be determined as part of the installation process in an attempt to optimize the reception of the signals by the CPE or CPE component.
In some instances, installation of CPE or CPE components can include identification of a satellite, a server, or another device or system that provides the signals received by the CPE or CPE component. The identification of the device or system may be used to determine a location (relative to the installation location) of the device or system. Knowledge of this location may be used to aim the antenna, dish, or other component of the CPE.
The relative location of the device or system, however, may not be precise. As such, the installation of the CPE or CPE component may not be optimal in terms of receiving signals, and therefore may have to be moved. Changing the location of CPE and/or components thereof after a first installation may not be desirable, as such installations and/or removal of the CPE and/or components thereof may adversely affect the aesthetic appearance of the customer premises.